


An unexpected kiss

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some news turn Zeke's world around</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected kiss

"Zeke Tyler! I know you are at home, so open the door."

Zeke leaned his forehead against the door frame, inwardly groaning. Why couldn't he just leave him alone after all that had happened at school today? A quick cut would make it easier for both of them. But Casey was stubborn as ever, he wanted to talk about it … as if this would change anything.

"I will camp in front of your door until you come out. You can't just kiss me and then ditch me as if nothing had happened."

Zeke squeezed his eyes shut in the useless try to wipe out the pictures in his mind. He couldn't even tell what had gotten into him this morning. He was hanging out with Casey since almost two years now. It had been a stormy, rainy day when Casey had missed the school bus and for whatever reason Zeke had felt pity for him and offered him a ride home. The beginning of their friendship, they soon found out that they liked the same movies, the same books; since then they spend their weekends at Zeke's home with Pizza and beer and videos, sometimes Zeke invited Casey to concerts of his favorite music groups or when the weather was fine they made short trips in the GTO. It was the best time of his life. Never before he had someone called a close friend, someone he could trust blind. He had never thought about it that one day this might be over again.

Until this morning. As ever he had picked Casey up for school at the bus stop and in the moment the boy dropped down onto the passengers seat he burst out the news. He had gotten the acceptance letter from the MIT in Boston.

"I've told no one about it," he said when he noticed Zeke's stunned face.  
“First I wanted to be sure.”

The whole way he didn't stop gushing about the College, about Boston, about freedom and fellow students who would be just as geeky as he was. Zeke listened to him and felt more and more numb. When they finally arrived at the parking lot of Herrington High he parked the GTO without squealing tires and turned the motor off.

Casey frowned.  
"Zeke, you okay?"

No, nothing was okay, his world had stopped to turn around. And suddenly, without thinking about it, he grabbed for Casey's neck, pulled him closer and … kissed him. He had hidden his feelings for so long, even for himself, but now everything broke free, he wanted him, needed him and he was not willing to let him go.

"Zeke ?!"

He winced when the voice brought him back to the here and now. There was no escape. Slightly trembling he finally gave in and opened the door. There he was, too wide jeans and that stupid checkered shirt, he loved so much. The hair a bit messy, the cheeks slightly red from the heat outside. Great, blue eyes, glaring at him while Casey stepped into the house quickly before Zeke could change his mind. Zeke felt his mouth going dry, why had he never noticed before how damn sexy he looked like?

"So, what is all this about?"

Zeke shrugged, how could he find the right words when he still felt confused about his own feelings?  
"I can understand when you hate me now," he muttered.

“Hm?”  
Casey smirked.  
"That's bullshit.”

"Right. It's pretty stupid to kiss your best friend."

"Why?"

Zeke pulled the face and huffed.  
"Listen, Casey, I'm sorry, okay. You don't need to humiliate me even more. I get it that you don't want to talk with me anymore. Can we leave it at that?”  
He knew he would make an idiot out of himself if this wouldn't come to an end right now.  
“Please, leave me alone. Doesn't matter anyway, you already made your decision.”

Casey looked at him thoughtfully with a slight smile on the lips and Zeke wasn't sure about it what would happen next. It was either he would yell at him, shake him and throw him out of the house, literally, if he wasn't willing to go on his own. Or he would pull him into his arms again, kiss him senseless until he would promise never to leave him alone.

"Oh," Casey said.  
"I get it. It's Boston, isn't it? You don't want me to go."

The words finally reached his mind and Zeke blinked.  
"This is not about me. MIT is what you always wanted, you can make your dreams come true. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

That was true. Zeke knew, it had never been easy for Casey, he was a brilliant student, but he also was the geek at school, bullied and ignored by most of the others. From his parents he had gotten much support neither. Zeke had often wondered from where he had taken the strength simply to ignore all these adversities and go his own way.

Boston would be good for him, a new beginning, far away from Herrington. It was selfish to wish that Casey would stay here forever just because he didn't want to lose him.

“Ever thought about it to leave Herrington,” Casey asked, still smiling.  
“Maybe you could move … to Boston?”

For a moment Zeke felt speechless, then he shook his head.  
“College is made for you, Casey, I'm just working in a garage.”

The smile turned into a grin.  
“And where is the problem? I'm sure even in Boston people own cars and need a good mechanic now and then.”

The thought was tempting, both of them together in Boston, maybe they could even share an apartment. But no, it would never be like it had been before, the kiss had changed everything. It would be better for both of them to go separate ways from now on, Casey would make new friends at College and Zeke would find back into his old live with clubs and parties and loose contacts.

Casey eyed him silently for a while and not for the first time Zeke was sure that he could read his mind. When he stepped closer, much too close, Zeke almost panicked but he didn't dare to move. There was something in his eyes he had never noticed before.

“I was always striving for a goal,” Casey told him, his voice almost a whisper.  
“I knew one day I would leave Herrington behind, go to one of the popular Colleges and this did help me to move on. But then, our friendship, this was so not part of the plan. And I was on the verge to cancel it, I even send an application letter to the Community College in Akron. I didn't want to leave Ohio, not without you. But it got more and more difficult … to pretend that we are just best friends. So I decided that if I would get a positive answer from MIT I would take this as a hint of fate.

Well, I guess it was. Just not how I thought it would be. I was sure it would be the goodbye, but ..."

He paused and laughed slightly uneasy.  
"Sorry, I'm babbling."

The next Zeke felt were Casey's arms around his neck.  
“What I try to tell you, I don't mind if you want to kiss me again.”  


**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc = challenge 15.33
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
